


What If

by miss_aligned



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 3, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aligned/pseuds/miss_aligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare period of down time allows the crew to chat over superfluous topics like what they'd be doing they hadn't found themselves at the very center of a war. Friendly banter turns a little embarrassing for a couple, but it's all in good fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

“It would be one of two situations, I think,” Tali explained, holding out each hand to emphasize her choices. “I’d either still be wandering aimlessly on my pilgrimage or I’d have somehow finished and be back with the flotilla, blissfully unaware of what was happening elsewhere in the galaxy.” She chuckled.

“Blissfully unaware. Sounds great,” Garrus responded. “I’d probably be living in misery on the Citadel, still with C-Sec. If I hadn’t already drowned in red tape, obviously. That is, of course, assuming that I didn’t get fired or killed for getting into too much trouble along the way.” He scratched his chin as he considered the possibilities.

“Hmm,” Liara began, turning her bright blue gaze upon the Commander. “If I’d never gotten involved with this war and had never met Shepard, I’d probably still be trapped on Therum, trying to find shreds of Prothean culture and technology. I suppose there’s a chance that I could have moved on to another site, but I’m sure I still would have had my nose buried in my books and research.”

“How about you, Major? Where might you find yourself if you’d never stumbled into this mess?” Garrus didn’t bother to hide the amusement in his tone when he asked.

Kaidan took a moment to think over the possibilities, remaining silent for a long while. He idly rubbed the back of his neck as he finally revealed his assumptions. “I don’t know. I’d probably be serving somewhere in the Fifth Fleet. I’d be assigned under some quiet, unassuming, low-profile commanding officer who wouldn’t dare drag me into brutal, blood-soaked battles every five minutes.”

Shepard snorted and Kaidan responded with a gentle prod of his elbow.

“You mean you’d be dead from boredom, right?” Garrus responded.

“Right. Yes.” The Major chuckled, playfully avoiding looking the Commander in the face.

“Well,” Shepard began, knowing the question would be aimed at her next. “I’d be living a life of quiet solitude. I’d be raising dogs and horses on a farm somewhere.”

“That hardly sounds like you, Shepard,” Liara observed. A wistful smile graced her lips at the thought. “What of the Alliance?”

“Dishonorable discharge,” the Commander quickly responded. “I’m sure I would have been kicked out for being too vocal about everyone else screwing things up. Fortunately for all of you, they decided on the opposite response and gave me responsibility.”

Everyone chuckled at that. Oddly enough, the words rang true. Shepard had always been a tough soldier, willing to tackle her assignments with an uncanny ferocity. When she had an opinion, however, it was made very clear. With yelling. And guns. Sometimes it almost felt like she was pushed onto the Council as a solution to get her out of the hair of Alliance leadership. Regardless, work was getting done and they all had Shepard to thank for getting them together to save the galaxy… whether they liked it or not.

“Come on, Shepard,” Garrus chided. “We all know you’d probably be on Earth somewhere with a litter of tiny humans at your ankles. In… what’s it called? Canada. And all of those little ones would be stricken with curly black hair, freckles, and an uncanny knack for violence.”

The woman’s jaw fell slack at the description and her face turned the brightest shade of red any of them had ever seen. It was matched only by the flush of Kaidan’s cheeks in that moment, and neither of them were able to utter a word.

Wild laughter broke the momentary silence while the Major and the Commander tried to steal nervous glances at one another. Their shock and embarrassment served only as further fuel for the entertainment of the others, though all seemed to know that it was only good-natured teasing.

It was Shepard that recovered from the shock first. While the blush in her skin hadn’t faded, she managed to form a response. “I doubt it. If I didn’t drag the Major, here, into brutal, blood-soaked battles every five minutes, he wouldn’t understand the type of woman I am.”

“Loud,” Liara answered, barely containing her grin to a smirk.

“Angry,” Tali added with a nod of her head.

“Frightening,” Garrus commented, his mandibles fluttering with amusement.

“Perfect,” Kaidan responded, barely loud enough for Shepard to detect.

The Commander couldn’t stop the smile that crept across her lips. She discreetly reached for Kaidan’s arm to give it a gentle squeeze before she rose to stand. “I’m sure I have other things to do than be roasted in here. Thanks for the ridiculous chat.”

Garrus watched Shepard carefully as she left the lounge. Once the door closed with a hushed hiss, he turned his gaze upon the Major. “You’re welcome.”

Kaidan, still bright red from the previous conversation, scratched the back of his neck as he glanced toward the door through which Shepard had gone. He smiled wistfully. “Yeah. Thanks. I think.”


End file.
